1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit that has a liquid ejecting head such as an ink jet type recording head, and relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that has the liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting head set.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus includes liquid ejecting heads that eject drops of various kinds of liquid. A typical example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet type recording apparatus (a printer) that includes, for example, an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter referred to “a recording head”) and that performs a recording action by ejecting drops of liquid ink from a nozzle of the recording head. In addition, the liquid ejecting apparatus is used for ejecting various kinds of liquid such as a color material to be used in a color filter such as that of a liquid crystal display, an organic material to be used in an organic electro luminescence (EL) display, and an electrode material to be used for producing an electrode. The recording head for the image recording apparatus ejects a liquid ink. A color material ejecting head for a display producing apparatus ejects red (R), green (G), and blue (B) color material liquid solutions. An electrode material ejecting head for an electrode producing apparatus ejects a liquid electrode material. A bioorganic material ejecting head for a chip producing apparatus ejects a bioorganic material liquid solution.
The printer described above includes a recording head unit in which a plurality of recording heads are fixed on a support member (for example, see JP-A-2008-221745). Each recording head introduces an ink from an ink supply source such as an ink cartridge into a pressure chamber (a pressure generating chamber) and actuates a pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element or a heater element. Consequently, the ink in the pressure chamber is subjected to pressure fluctuations. A nozzle ejects the ink in the pressure chamber as ink drops by utilizing the pressure fluctuations. Since a head casing of the recording head is secured to a support member by using screws or the like, the recording head is secured to the support member.
Here, a resin which is easy to mold is usually used for the head casing due to manufacturing cost and the like. However, since the resin has a lower stiffness than metals or the like, there is a problem that when the head casing is secured to the support member and the recording head is attached to the support member the head casing that is pressed onto the support member may become deformed. Consequently, there is a problem that the recording head and the support member may become misaligned and that it is necessary to check for such positional misalignment of the recording head after attaching the recording head to the support member. For example, in the case of having to replace the recording head because of a failure, after fixing a new recording head on the support member, the ink drop is ejected from the new recording head and the landing position of the ink drop is confirmed. If misalignment of the landing position of the ink drop exceeds an allowable area, the position of the recording head is adjusted and the landing position of the ink drop is confirmed again. Consequently, the work for attaching the recording head to the support member of the recording head unit is complicated. This similarly applies to the case of a liquid ejecting head as well as the case of the recording head.